oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sewers
Sewers exist underneath the cities of Marali, Mirith and Andris. They are the easiest type of dungeon, and they potentially serve as training areas where beginning characters hunt the rats and avoid the snake. Look for the sewers' entrance, a ladder that leads down a square hall. * Mirith Sewers: There are three entrances. One is just north of the town wall - it's hidden behind the wall, so a little trial and error may be needed in finding it. This entrance can also be used as a way into the city. The second is in the castle itself, hidden in the corner of one of the rooms. The third, most easily visible entrance is located in the northwest corner of the town proper, just south of the moat. (7-9 Chests) * Marali Sewers: The entrance is inside the castle, in the room across from the bank. (7 Poison-full Chests) * Andris Sewers: The entrance is outside the city, near the western gate. Look between the city walls and the stable. (7-8 Chests, 1 of which is hidden, in a dead-end tunnel near the entrance) Sewers are dark underground rooms, made from brick, with exposed pipes and rectangular pools of sewage. Hostile creatures are numerous Giant Rats of level 1, plus a few Giant Snails of level 2, and the rare but very dangerous Giant Snake of level 6 (formally level 8). The walls and sewage form a type of maze; always remember the way(s) returning to (an) entrance ladder(s). The Mirith Sewers also contain a ladder down to a yet more dangerous second level of sewers. (The other 2 Chests, with a higher degree of skill(s) needed in opening) The sewers also have chests. Any player with Lockpicking level 1 can open most of the chests, but the trap will take at least 20 HP from the player. A Rogue can use Removing Traps before Lockpicking. The same rules for all dungeons apply to sewers: Tracking does not work, Rafts have no use, Night Vision does nothing, extra, anyway; but torches line the walls, fueled by the hopes and spirits of brave and /or ex-adventurers. Tips Sewers have the most use to new characters who start in the cities, and also to Rogues. For new characters Most new characters start in Lerilin, because that village provides the most opportunities for beginning players. Lerilin does not have sewers (as such: see Ant Cave). The cities provide fewer such opportunities, and that is why they have sewers. If a player explores in the wilderness outside the city walls, then there are safe places for gathering logs and ferrite. Excepting those safe places, the beasts that live out there are dangerous, and not ideal for a new character who wants his or her first fight. Of the wilderness around the three cities, the area around Mirith is least bad, but still worse than the ants around Lerilin. For an easier fight, the player should go to the sewers, where to fight rats and snails. Weak players should fear the snakes. The Giant Snake has many more health points and does not quickly die. It also has a bite of poison. A poisoned character might die. An unprepared character must run away from any snake, before the snake bites. The snake is one reason to be around Lerilin instead of in the sewers (and, concerning Ant Hill, not visit the Queen or go into the Rat Cave terminus). For rogues Rogues with low skill levels in Lockpicking or Removing Traps like to explore the sewers for the chests. This is an opportunity to exercise both skills and also to take the gold from the chests. Rogues can also try to use their Stealth to lure the snake away, then escape the snake. The only places to use Lockpicking level 1 are the chests in the sewers, or locked skeletons. A Rogue who gains can advance to other dungeons with better loot. Category:Dungeon